Distant lovers
by merderbaby
Summary: Love is rare and you have to find it with your heart not your eye's and if you have it don't let it go Zhane/Alex Andros/Ashley
1. Chapter 1

"For the millionth time the answer is no father, I am not marrying Antonio just to bring the two kingdoms together so that you can have more money." Ashley yelled at her father

"You have responsibilities to your people and to me, your brother would…

"Oh don't give me that crap you never forced Michael into anything, he was your favorite the golden child." Ashley yelled

"Ashley your brother had other duties other responsibilities, I don't see what's so wrong about this your mother and I were forced into marriage."

"And that turned out great, mom turned out to be an evil sorceress who killed your son and half of your kingdom." Ashley said

"Capt word from the emperor, Astronema is on the move Earth needs two more warriors in order to attempt their mission" The general said

"Thank you General, Ashley dear we will continue our conversation later, Alexandra stay with Ashley make sure she stays within the palace." The Capt said to his daughter's bodyguard.

"Yes sir, come along Ashley." Alex said

-Scene-

"Ashley what are you doing." Alex told her best friend who was currently stuffing a six month supply of clothes into a suitcase.

"Well aren't you going to pack?" Ash said

"Pack for what I was given strict instructions to keep you here." Alex said

"Yes well I'm going to earth and stopping my mother and besides what do I have to look forward to here an arranged marriage I don't think so." Ash said

"Fine I'm in besides we're stuck with each other remember, and we might as well bring these" Alex said handing Ash a yellow morpher as she placed the white one on her wrist

"Thank you, thank you." Ashley said hugging her best friend.

-Scene-

"Incoming space ship straight ahead." Zhane said

"Good or evil". Andros said

"They're from KO-35, a space colony not too far from here." Zhane said

"Send them through. "Andros said

-Scene-

"Ashley I think you ought to hold on we're being sucked onto another ship and I think it's from earth." Alex said

"Ash stay as close to me as possible we are on unknown territory, ready to morph." Alex said as morphed into the white ranger.

"Let's rocket." Ash said calling out the morph call.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing on our ship." Andros said

"Dude did they run out of guy colors, hey wait Andros their good their rangers. Zhane said

"We don't know that, remove your helmets. Andros said

All the guys gasped when they saw who was under the helmet two girls who looked pretty pissed and apparently Zhane knew one of them.

"Alex" Zhane gasped

"Zhane" Alex gasped with the same shocked face."

"You two know each other." Andros said

"I'm his ex-girlfriend" Alex said

"Awkward" Andros, Carlos and T.J said at the same time.

Zhane just stared at the girl he once and still loved


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex what are you doing here" Zhane said as all 6 rangers entered the main deck.

"Me, what about you last time I saw you, you were graduating high school, and now you're in space care to explain that." Alex said slightly pissed

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you left me remember." Zhane yelled

"I was trying to protect you, and it's not like you came after me." Alex yelled back

'Of course I looked for you, I loved you Alex you were the only girl I ever loved." Zhane said

"I loved you to and that's why I left if anything ever happened to you I would die." Alex sighed

"Alex who were you protecting him from… "Ashley said but was interrupted by Alpha

"Rangers report to the command center, Astronema is attacking Earth

-Scene-

"My now there are 6 rangers no worries you still won't destroy me." Astronema smirked

"Mother, I thought you were dead." Ashley said

"WHAT! You're her daughter. "Andros yelled

"It's not what you think I was born when she was still good." Ashley sighed

"Astronema I destroyed you once I will do it again." Alex said

"Ah white ranger we meet again we have quite a history don't we my dear." Astronema said

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Carlos said

"I battled her a few years ago and I was sure I destroyed her but none of the less she will be destroyed in the end Satellite Stunner" Alex called out her secret weapon.

"Not so fast child you wouldn't want your best friend to know your secret would you. Astronema threatened

"Alex what secret." Ashley said looking at her friend

"It's nothing she's messing with your heads." Alex growled

"Super Silverizer," Zhane called out his weapon and knocked Astronema off her feet. "Well I say enough chit chatting so we can destroy you."

"Zhane watch out" Alex called out as she jumped in front of Zhane and took a powerful blast that hit her square in the chest, the blast knocked out her morph as she lay injured and un morphed."

"Alex, Alex, wake up. Zhane said as he held Alex unconscious in his arms.

"I told her to stay away from you but she just didn't listen." Astronema said

"You're going to pay for this Astronema mark my words." Zhane growled

With a flash of light Astronema was gone and all the rangers powered down and ran to where Zhane was holding Alex.

"We have to get her to the mega ship." Andros said

Unable to speak and only looking at Alex Zhane got up and nodded.

-Scene-

Cassie one of the healers on the mega ship and Carlos's girlfriend set up a bed in the infirmary for Alex.

"Cassie is she going to be ok. Zhane said as he kneeled by Alex's bed and held her hand.

"According to my scan she might be out for a few hours but nothing to severe" Cassie said

"This is all my fault I got in the way the blast was heading my way." Zhane said

"No, Zhane don't blame yourself, Alex just has a habit of protecting people." Ashley said." I'm going to help the guys look for Astronema let me know if anything changes."

"I will. Zhane said as he watched the yellow ranger leave the infirmary. "Now I know you never wanted to leave me Alex I was so stupid I'm sorry please wake up so I can tell you that I still love you and I never stopped. Zhane cried as he gently and sweetly kissed Alex's lips


End file.
